He is Searching, She is Lost
by Claen'tor Shat'kin'ara
Summary: Title changed since main content doesn't revolve around my main pairing. Chapter 5 up! They finally get going! Enter Jasith's situation! Third Chapter re-written! R&R!
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did I wouldn't be writing this would I?

This is my first lone written fic. The first try failed miserably and I haven't touched it since. So if you want to see some crap writing just type in tactician's story in the directory.

_Cale: Do you have to write this?_

_Claen'tor: Of course! Just so the whole world knows your little exploits._

_Edwin: What are you two arguing about?_

_Claen'tor: Cale doesn't want me to write this fanfic._

_Edwin: Cale, it'll be fine. Besides, who would believe that? Not to mention Claen'tor is considered crazy on earth._

_Cale: Alright! Fine!_

_Claen'tor: I knew you'd see it my way. By the way, say hi to the readers._

_Cale: Right. I'm Cale Anorinth Jansmaa, in case you haven't heard of me in some way, shape, or form. points out the elven werewolf to my left This hothead/joker is Edwin Hawkeyes._

_Edwin: whacks Cale in the back of the head, instantly regretting it, now that my hand hurts I should have remembered your head is tougher than god-steel._

_Claen'tor: That was stupid. Now, I'm your resident hound archon, Claen'tor Shat'kin'ara. And you'll find out what Cale is soon enough._

_Edwin: DD, as I like to call him. starts running from Cale, who has Jasith in sword form out and is charging AHHHH!_

_Cale: I'll get you for that remark!_

_Claen'tor: Well. While Edwin is being chased by Cale, I'll start the fic._

_Edwin: caught by Cale Ah! That doesn't go there!_

Chapter I: A Chance Meeting

Lyndis, of the now destroyed Lorca, was hunting when she spots a motionless form in the distance. _What could that be?_

She moves closer and sees that it is a man, but unlike any man she had seen before. _He has wings! Is he a fallen angel?_

Upon closer investigation she finds that they are rather unlike bird wings, being scaly and pure, glistening white, like that of new fallen snow. _What is he?_

Then she noted that he was bleeding profusely. _He's injured… It doesn't matter that he has strange wings, he needs help. But what can I use to stop the bleeding? Oh, I know!_

minutes later

Now with a considerably shorter covering on her legs, Lyn tries to pick up the unconscious man with wings but finds he is too heavy. _What do I do now?_

Then she knows what to do._ Well, my camp isn't far from here… I'll get Erin!_

(Erin is Lyn's pack horse. How do you expect her to move all her tent or whatever from place to place?)

Lyn runs to retrieve Erin from where she had hitched her to a bush, then coaxes her to where the strange person is lying. "Alright Erin, let's get him on your back."

After a great deal of swearing and effort, Lyn finally gets the strange man onto Erin's back and off to her camp. _Well, Lyn you finally did it. Now to attend more properly to his, at least I think it's a him, wounds._

Leading Erin into the small tent, Lyn managed to get the stranger onto her cot with minimal effort. While dressing his wounds, she realized how strong and well formed the stranger looked._ Well, I don't know for sure if he is a man or not but he certainly looks like one._

Then she noticed there was a still open cut that ran down past his waistline._ Looks like you're about to find out, Lyn._

She slowly opened the clothing up and accidently grabbed the man's member. _Ah! That was not how I had intended to find him out for sure._

She quickly removed her hand from his member and managed to expose the wound to open air without any further mishaps. _Okay, Lyn. You got the wound exposed._

She then started working quickly to dress the long gash on his leg._ All you can do now is wait for him to wake. God he is such a hottie! Lyn! Don't think like that!_

End Chapter

_Claen'tor: In case you couldn't tell this is from Lyn's POV at the moment. So, do my readers like? It's alright if you don't, but give me a review to help out my writing skills._

_Cale: If you don't you'll end up like Edwin here._

_Claen'tor: Did you have to be so harsh? Shina won't like you for a while._

_Edwin: limbs are ripped out and placed in wrong places Owie!_

_Lyn: He didn't have to be **that** harsh. Cale apologize to poor Edwin, and help him get his limbs back together in their proper places, or I'll cut you off from both me and Jasith._

_Cale: Alright. You win. goes to help his friend_

_Lyn: Those readers better review. Or I might do something drastic to them._

_Claen'tor: scared for his readers I'd suggest that you do. Lyn is worse than Cale!_

_Lyn: I heard that!_

_Claen'tor: Ah! run for my life_


	2. Awakening A Legend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Who in their right mind would waste their time writing a fanfic about it if they owned the franchise? That's right, no one. We'd all be out somewhere buying things with all the money we had.

Thanks for the reveiw nameless guy. But I'm not that different. There's a couple others out there.

_Claen'tor: Now that Lyn isn't trying to kill me… I've finally managed to crawl to the computer to write more of this fic._

_Cale: You should have known better than to risk Lyn's wrath._

_Claen'tor: I wasn't ready for her to do that._

_Edwin: limbs are back in place You don't know her as well as me or Cale. Don't mess with her or Jasith for that matter. recalling the last time I angered Jasith with a grimace_

_Jasith: Edwin. cracks my knuckles_

_Edwin: CRINGES Yes Jasith?_

_Claen'tor: Before this gets ugly, on with the fic!_

_Edwin: Ahhhhh! runs_

_Claen'tor: winces as I watch Edwin run_

Chapter 2: Awakening a Legend

"Uhnn..."

Lyn looked up from where she was sharpening her iron sword. "You're awake."

"Where am I"

Lyn grinned. "You're on the plains of Sacae." She notices that the young man's wings disappeared into his back. _He's cute._

Cale shook his head, still slightly confused._ Sacae! When that foul man hit me with his stray finger of magic, I was in Bern! _"But..." he trailed off. Cale then notices he's not wearing his usual garb. _What am I wearing?_

Lyn smiled at the strange young man who seemed so confused. "In case you're wondering, those were my father's clothes."

Tears formed in her eyes at the memory of her father. "Your... Your clothes... were shredded when I found you... so I gave you those."

Cale studied the now crying young woman in front of him. "What happened... to me?"

Lyn regained her composure. "I'm not sure. You looked like you had been attacked by bandits. From the look of you, you were beat on a bit." She paused for a moment. _Should I ask him? _"Why..."

Cale looked at the young woman strangely. "Why what?"

"Why did you... have wings when I found you unconsious?" The last part came out in a rush.

_Shit! She saw my wings! _"Don't tell anyone, or I may have to kill you." Cale managed to sound threatening when he was actually worried. "Since you saw, however, I might as well tell you." He sighs. _How do I say this?_

_He'd actually kill me if I told anyone! _Lyn thought to herself. "I won't tell. And you don't have to tell me why."

"Fine with me." _Phew! _Cale ran a hand through his shock of pure white hair, then looks at this new girl again._ She's... beautiful... _He blushes.

_He's blushing? _Lyn found her cheeks growing warm. _Now I'm blushing! It's not fair, he's too cute!_ "What... What's your name?"

"I... I..." Cale was having some speech difficulty now that he realized he was talking to a pretty girl. "I'm... Cale... What... What's your name?" he finally manages.

_He likes me. He likes me!_ "I..." Lyn was having similar speech troubles. "Lyn." She manages to retain control of herself. "So, Cale, is it?"

"Erm, yeah?"

"Do you..." Lyn starts blushing furiously"...like me?"

_Yikes! This girl wants to know that I like her? Is it that obvious? And she likes me too? _"Uhh..."

_This Cale is as embarrassed as I am! Get it together Lyn!_

A scream of fear sounds in the distance. Both man and swordswoman look up.

"Wait here, Cale," Lyn ordered. She then checked outside to see a group of bandits chasing down a small travel group. She rushed back in the tent to grab her sword. "Cale, can you fight?"

Cale just looks at her. "I'm a tactician, and I'm obviously unable to fight in my current condition, but I can help you by directing you in battle, keeping you from getting injured."

Lyn smacks herself in the head. "Right. I could use the help. Can you walk?"

Cale was feeling energized. "Hell, I can run. Let's see what we can do."

_He just took command like that. And this time he didn't even stutter. Stop thinking like that! You're about to engage in combat, remember?_

To the Battlefield  
Cale spotted four bandits immeadiately. "Lyn, go for the first one on the left and work your way right. They won't see you coming until it's too late if you're quick."

"Right." Lyn ran directly behind the first bandit and sliced off his head so he couldn't warn the others. After doing so, she dispatched the second and third easily. The last one wasn't so easy.

"Well, what a pretty lass I got here." said the bandit.

"I'm not just another pretty face," Lyn replied, "I'll kill you!"

"You think you could stand up to Batta the Beast?" the bandit said, "Come on, lass! You'll regret it." The bandit known as Batta charged with his axe raised high.

Lyn steeled herself for his attack and barely managed to dodge his first strike. _He's strong! I've got to kill him quick! Why is he staring at me?_

Batta was astounded. _This is a well formed woman! Shame I'll have to kill her after this. _Batta readied his axe again.

Lyn readied her sword and then remembered. _I'll use the attack that Father taught me. If I do it right, I'll hit him three times simultaneously. Here goes nothing! _Lyn changed her sword stance so her sword was parallel to the ground and to her right. She flickered out of veiw for a second.

_What is that wench doing? Where'd she go?_ Batta saw her at the last moment and swung his axe. "Argh... That little wench... killed me..." He fell in three parts, then Lyn stopped moving.

"He's dead. Ah!" Lyn fell to a kneeling position. _He must have hit me with that final swing. What?_

Cale struggled to avert his gaze from where Batta had cut open Lyn's top on his first swing. _Does she even realize she's indecent out here?_

"Don't look at me!" WHACK!

"Oww..." _I'll take that as a yes._

_That stupid bandit! He must have cut my top on the first swing! _Lyn quickly covered her exposed breast and tried to walk with as much dignity as she could muster until her leg refused to hold her weight. "Ah!" She saw her side where the bandit had managed to strike. "Umm... Cale?"

Cale looked at the stone that Lyn hit him with. _That hurt! _"Yes?"

"I need...you to aid me back to the tent." Lyn said"You'll have to... carry me."

At this, Cale blanched. "Ca... Carry you!" _Carry her? When she's... like that?_ "Erm... um... okay."_ I don't want to do this... but what the hell, she needs my help! _With much reluctance, Cale picked up Lyn, wincing as his own wounds complained.

Lyn felt oddly comfortable in Cale's arms while covering herself. _He's strong... yet more gentle than he'd probably admit..._ Lyn put her head on Cale's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Cale was desperately trying to keep his eyes averted from Lyn's exposed breast while also trying to keep from further injuring himself. _Don't look, ow, don't look, ow, don't look..._ He managed to get her to her cot without looking and grabbed the open case of bandages and a vulnerary. It all fell apart after that. Lyn's wound was right at her lower hip and to treat it, Cale had to ask Lyn to strip off her skirt. _What'll I do now!_

End Chapter 2

_Cale: Well, um, this is the part where I'm going somewhere else before I hurt Edwin somemore. Come on Lyn. goes to my abode in the ice wastes_

_Lyn: Coming!_

_Claen'tor: Now it gets interesting. looks at Edwin Sain gets better treatment than you do._

_Edwin: battered and my nether regions are **not** feeling well That's not funny!_

_Jasith: laughs openly at Edwin's misfortune to cross me in a bad mood Nothing against you, Edwin, but I was in a bad mood when I walked in. This is also something **Cale** didn't tell me about when he met Lyn. watches Cale's retreating back like a wolf contemplating weakened prey_

_Claen'tor: RR, or I might redirect Jasith's wrath at you readers out there._


	3. Close Encounters of a Whole New Kind

Disclaimer: Who do I look like, Mr. Miyamoto?

* * *

Hey, nameless guy, believe me, there's more later on. 

Well, Deathscythe Hell, you misread my file, Lyn is Cale's** second **wife **and** is sister-wife to Jasith. It's kind of complicated. And I'll explain the concept a little more on my profile, when I have some spare time.

I believe I will be writing this fic for some time, Wyrmseeker, since I'll be going through the game and beyond. Though not much longer after the game. I'll also be writing a prologue after I'm finished with this chapter. It will be separate from the main story, so keep an eye out for it!

_

* * *

Claen'tor: While Cale is running from Jasith, I'm back with more._

_Edwin: At least it's not me this time. What is taking Shina? She said she'd be here a while ago._

_Shina: -sneaking up on Edwin- Rah!_

_Edwin: -very nearly jumps out of my fur- Don't do that to me!_

_Shina: Sorry I was so long. What'd I miss? -scans the fic briefly- Ooo... this'll be good, I can tell. I have to go soon for another political mess, so I need you to watch the kids, okay? -kisses my husband on the cheek-_

_Edwin: -fur stands on end- The... the... the kids!_

_Shina: -gives Edwin a long glare-_

_Edwin: ok... -looks ten times smaller as I wither under that glare-_

_Shina: Good. I'll only be gone for a couple days. -smiles sweetly-_

_Claen'tor: While they talk you'll be wanting to read on, am I correct?A little light on Cale's history! On with the fic!_

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounters of a Whole New Kind 

"Ermm..." Cale was wondering just how to ask this.

"What is it, Cale?" Lyn asked.

"You are aware where exactly the bandit hit you, correct?" Cale asked in return.

"Yes, but what does that matter?"

Cale just waited for Lyn to realize what he was stating.

"Oh... Hand me the bindings, then."

Cale held out the bindings and vulnerary. Lyn grabbed the bindings a little too quickly, forgetting that she was still wearing the torn shirt. "Ack!"

Cale averted his eyes quickly."Just how old are you, Lyndis?"

"I'm nineteen. What about it?" _He only looks about 24, maybe 26 at the oldest._

"Nineteen! You're like... never mind. But anyway, you shouldn't be exposing yourself to someone you just met a few hours ago, accidentally or no!"

Lyn tried a different tac. "You're right. And I apologize for exposing myself to you, especially since I barely know you. Just go outside or something..."

Cale complied, and left the tent, still somewhat outraged, while Lyn watched him go.

_Maybe I should get to know him a little better. After all, he **is** older than me._ Lyn let the healing salve in the vulnerary drip slowly onto her injured hip, then wrapped her hip up securely while the effects of the vulnerary took hold.

* * *

Dusk

Lyn changed and left the tent, looking to make amends with Cale. She found him under one of the few trees in the area, brooding. Cale made no notice of her approach, and he seemed to be muttering to himself. "Excuse me, Cale?"

At the sound of Lyn's voice, Cale reflexively grabbed Lyn by the throat, and looked up with murder in his eyes.

"Ca... Cale. It's... me!" Lyn managed to gasp out, struggling in his grip.

Realizing who he had just elevated two feet off the ground, Cale quickly let go. "Sorry. That particular trick has saved my life twice in the past year. Just... don't sneak up on me..." He sat again and resumed his brooding while Lyn recovered her breath.

She sat down on the other side of the tree. _What is he really? He moved so quickly, I was in the air before I realized he had me by the neck! And his eyes... _Lyn shivered from the image of his eyes, colder than any ice. "What are you, Cale? You're not human, that much is for sure."

Cale sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I'm willing to believe anything right now. Especially after you nearly snapped my neck without a second thought." The image of Cale's eyes would not leave Lyn's mind.

"Right," Cale started, "Have you heard of dragons, Lyndis?"

"Yes, there was a great war some thousand years ago that drove them from this continent. Why do you say this?" _Is he saying he's a dragon?_

Cale decided to get straight to the point. "Because I'm part-dragon. One quarter of my blood is that of white dragons. The rest of me is human though..."

"**Part** dragon?" Lyn choked. "How is that possible?"

"I am the result of my mother being half white, and my father was full human. I'm originally from a different continent, by name Ereshal. There are many dragons there, and humans coexist with them, even falling in love, with their children being partly of each race. I haven't been home in over three hundred years."

_Three hundred YEARS!_ "JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Lyn exclaimed.

"Three hundred and fifty-one next moon... Did I say that aloud?"

Lyn just nodded, unable to speak at the moment.

"Damn... You got me rambling like a great wyrm!" Cale was not a happy quarter-drake. _How could I be so stupid! Just pour out your soul to this stranger, will you? You have Jasith to worry about right now!_ "Excuse me, I must be alone for a while." Cale started to get up.

Lyn grabbed his arm. "Wait! What were you mumbling about when I walked up earlier?"

Cale thought for a second. _Well, I've told her almost everything about me, what's one more secret?_ "My wife." He then jerked his arm out of Lyn's grasp and stalked off into the night.

Lyn didn't follow this time.

End Chapter

_

* * *

Claen'tor: Well, now that that's over with... Next Chapter: Morning Comes_

_Edwin: You're on your own on that one. If Cale ever comes back, that is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to watch the kids._

_Shina: Well, that is a very important aspect of the story. If Jasith reads this, maybe she'll forgive Cale. Bye now! -leaves for conference-_

_Claen'tor: R&R! This should elict a couple of interesting reveiws. Or I might injure one of my readers, makes no difference to me._


	4. A Morning Lesson

Disclaimer: -seething- I don't own Fire Emblem! You know what, I'm not going to bother with these disclaimers anymore, I've run out of ideas to make them interesting.

* * *

Wyrmseeker: It's my story. That little mix is integral to Cale being only a tactician. And in case you are wondering, Cale and Jasith are based loosely on my characters from Dungeons and Dragons. Looks like you've found your wyrm. Well, part-wyrm anyways. 

Deathsycthe Hell 666: But he's not evil. And I can fully understand your dislike of polygamy. I'm not expecting anyone to actually understand it, just to accept that it is there and not hate me for it.

Raith Illuser: I've changed the genre for you. Do tell me if my new choice of genre is a better fit.

dude: Keep reading later chapters, and read my prologue, entitled Losing Her. It should help.

A little note: I'm looking for good authors to join a C2 community for Sain. No Sain-haters allowed! Also, I'm looking for a beta, so E-mail me about either if you are interested!

_

* * *

Claen'tor: Oh, man... I was hoping to be able to start this chapter before Edwin came back._

_Edwin: What was that about me Claen'tor? -somewhat bruised-_

_Claen'tor: -sighs- Nothing important, Edwin. Now go somewhere else, so I can focus on this chapter._

_Shina: Give Edwin a break, he got beat up by the kids. Poor baby... -cuddles with my husband, scratching around his wolf ears-_

_Edwin: I wouldn't bother you about this story anyways. It's... -unable to speak while Shina is scratching my ears, feels too good-_

_Claen'tor: I'll get the rest of that sentence out of you after this chapter. Aaannndd... FIC!_

* * *

Chapter 4: A Morning Lesson 

Lyn woke to brilliant sunlight at the base of the tree. _Must have dozed off while I was thinking about what Cale said..._

She got up and stretched, ready to make breakfast. She went into her tent, finding Cale asleep on the cot that she had given him. Gathering her cooking supplies as quietly as she could, she tip-toed out of the tent. Lyn got a fire started, then placed strips of deer meat on a pan she had managed to salvage from the destruction of the Lorca.

Cale smelled the cooking meat, and sniffed appreciatively, then turned over on the cot, still not quite at full strength.

Lyn finished cooking the deer strips, ate some, then left the rest on a rock for Cale when he got up. _I need a bath._ She had camped out near a lake large enough for her to dive into, so Lyn stripped, then dove in.

The smell of meat was too much. Cale got up, slightly bleary-eyed, and walked out of the tent. He spotted the meat on the rock, and was about to sit down to eat, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lyn stripping down to go swimming. _I have such terrible timing. _Cale decided it was wise to return inside the tent to eat, and as the splash of Lyn diving in reached his ears, he closed the tent flap behind him to enjoy his breakfast.

Lyn surfaced and sluiced off all the dirt she had accumulated while sleeping on the ground. It always felt good to swim and this time was no exception. Lyn swam across the lake twice, then got out before the people who used the lake daily came around. _I wonder if Cale is up yet. _Lyn dressed quickly in the rushes, then went to the tent to check up on him. _He isn't outside... _Lyn noticed the breakfast she had made was no longer on the rock. _But he was... Looks like the gentleman walked out at the wrong moment, but was intelligent enough to go back inside with his food._ Lyn walked into the tent to see Cale back on his cot, though awake. The plate was next to him as he looked up to see Lyn enter.

"Have a nice swim?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. Did you sleep well?" I replied.

"Not really. But you know the reason for that." Cale's eyes took on a slightly downcast look.

Lyn got an idea. "Maybe I can help you look for your wife. My tribe is gone, so I have nowhere else to turn."

Cale looked up. "You would do that for me?"

Lyn nodded. "You're only a tactician because you can't afford to be found out, am I correct?"

"How intuitive of you. If I actually fought, my wings would extend, no matter how hard I've tried to keep that from happening. And then there would be akward questions, or someone would get away, then I'd have to run for my life, because even bandits can get an army," Cale sighed, "It has caused senseless slaughter that I would rather not repeat. I have no love for fighting."

"Then you could be my tactician, and I your peerless warrior," Lyn suggested. "Did you have a mentor, or a teacher?"

"As a matter of fact, I was taken on by a man who shared amental connection with all living things. He taught me all he knew before he died, then passed on his strange connection to me. His life was very long, some billion years before I met him he was born. His connection granted me amnesty from time, and when I -ahem- joined with Jasith, she was imbued with that amnesty. His knowledge included that of warrior's ways, and I learned to master all weapons, magic and blades alike."

Lyn looked at Cale incredulously. "You mean to say that you could wield flames, dark matter, and pure light? Along with swords, bows, lances, and axes?"

Cale merely nodded. "I have no wish to use these skills for a long time unless it is absolutely necessary."

Lyn saw what he meant. "You've had enough of death. Or is it that your sense of mercy is far stronger than it should be?"

"Probably the latter."

The tent was silent for a moment as Lyn dried her hair.

"Could you teach me how to use the sword properly?" Lyn asked as she dropped the towel, "I received little training from my father before he died."

"Only when there is no one else around. After all, wings would stick out anywhere." Cale picked up four strong sticks, two short and two long, then bound each of the short ones across the longer ones. "We'll use these until I judge you are able to use real swords in sparring. I must warn you, I will pull none of my blows and you must expect anything."

He looked around carefully, then tossed one of the stick swords to Lyn. As Lyn caught it, Cale swung, rapping her sharply on the knee. "Ah! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" Lyn yelled.

Cale's wings were fully extended. "I just told you to expect anything. I won't attack you when you don't have the sword, but as soon as you do, you **must** be ready." He frowned, looking at Lyn's stance. "You do know how to hold a sword, correct?"

Lyn bristled. "Of course I know how to hold a sword! Did you not see me yesterday?"

"That was poor form, except for the critical damage attack. Here. Mimic my sword stance." He brought his stick/sword up at a forty-five degree angle, strong-side foot sliding back, knees slightly bent. "I would suggest you take this position quickly, because there can be no hesitation in battle, therefore I will give you no quarter."

Lyn brought up her stick, then waited for a move out of Cale. He didn't attack. He waited. Lyn, being the impatient sort, foolishly attacked from the unfamiliar stance, shifting to her original style in the process. The next thing she knew, she was on her back and her side hurt terribly. Cale was there, helping her up.

"You are impatient. You also must adapt to the stance I showed you, or every time you attack me, you'll end up with another bruise on your side."

Lyn nodded, then brought up her stick again.

"We will not spar until you learn that stance to my satisfaction. Right now, I want you to hold that stance for ten minutes. Then you'll shift to your left hand, bringing your right arm back, and hold that up for five minutes, then do the same with your right hand. This exercise is intended to 'teach' your arms the way to hold the sword. And there must be no wavering, if you truly wish to learn," Cale instructed.

Lyn almost threw down the sword. "You will not spar with me?"

"You are not ready. Follow my instructions and you will be." Cale left it at that, and sat on the ground, wings retracting into his back.

Lyn seethed for a minute, but Cale was being reasonable, and he was the teacher in this situation, so she eventually complied. _First, two-handed stance, sword up at a 45 degree angle..._

End Chapter

_

* * *

Claen'tor: This took forever to finish. And Edwin is about to... Where did he go?_

_Cale: He left with Shina while you were preoccupied with everything including this fic._

_Lyndis: Something about teaching the kids..._

_Claen'tor: Ah, well. No loss. I'll update as soon as I can get on the computer without having to sneak in three minutes at a time._


	5. A Plan of Searching

Disclaimer: My name doesn't go on the copyright to Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Believe me, I've checked.

* * *

The Blazing Blade: Did you read that chapter completely? He is what you'd term a Gary-Stu, but I don't flaunt his abilities, and you'd be lucky if I wrote one chapter where he actually gets into the fight. And I find nothing wrong with being able to wield either a bow, a sword, an axe, or a lance at anytime. I could do that myself, and so could anyone else. As for the magic aspect... I guess you dislike Athos as well? 

Raith Illuser: What is this about Lemon Licker? Never mind. A cult following... sounds nice... it would sound better if I had more readers saying it, though.

dude (anonymous): You need to read The Official Fanfiction University of Rekka no Ken by Vyctori. Then you'd understand my frustration at your lackluster reviews... XO YAARGH!_

* * *

Claen'tor: Back on, and free to stay on again!_

_Edwin: You've been celebrating that for how long?_

_Claen'tor: Okay, I get your point. Anyway... this is my chapter where they finally get going._

_Edwin: No shit, Sherlock. Took you long enough._

_Cale: Be kind, Edwin. He had to develop a solid base for the story first, after all._

_Edwin: -looking at the reviews- Suure... Not much of a base to me. More like a wooden stool missing two legs._

_Claen'tor: ..._

_Jasith: Okay, that's enough, you three. I get my first appearance in this chapter! Annnddd... FIC!_

* * *

Chapter 5: A Plan of Searching 

Cale woke to a bucket of water to his face.

"LYN!" he yelled as he spluttered, the water soaking his white hair, making it look like he had a drowned white cat atop his head.

Lyn was grinning as Cale made his ruminations to get rid of the water all over him.

"What was that for?" he accused, before assuming his nominal calm expression, hair still soaked.

"It's time to get going, and you overslept. The Aragan tribe wants to make camp here, and currently I want no part of the tribes," she sadi as she started packing up her scant belongings and limited gold supplies, "We should go to Bulgar to aquire some traveling supplies. I'm selling this tent to one of the tribesmen along with Erin. We'll traverse on foot."

Cale shook himself off. "You definitely planned out this part well."

"Do you know where we'll go to look for your wife?" Lyn asked.

Cale thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but since Bern was where I last was with her, I guess we'll head there, and see what we can find out."

"Sounds good to me. I would have probably gone there anyway because of personal reasons." Lyn didn't elaborate, so Cale chose not to ask.

Outside, the sounds of a camp were growing louder, tents going up quickly.

Cale donned a cloak he found in Lyn's travelbag with her permission. It fit him pretty well, and was a pleasant green color. _After all, snow-white hair and my miniaturized wings would definitely attract unwanted attention._

"What do you think, Lyn? Does it hide my features well enough?" he asked as he flipped the hood up, making sure it hid the spiky locks of hair that usually hung down over his temples.

Lyn looked him up and down, then encircled him to make sure it wasn't bulky around Cale's wing stubs. "It works. I need to finish my transaction with the Aragan tribesman, then we'll go."

They walked out of the tent, and a black-haired man with angular features and a longscar across hisnoseapproached with a small purse of coins.

"Lyn of the Lorca, here is the payment for your horse and shelter. Six hundred gold, as we agreed," he said, peering at Cale's mostly hidden features as he did so, "Who is this? You certainly sleep with no Sacaen tribesman, Lyn of the Lorca."

"His appearance is concealed for personal reasons, Gerik of the Aragan, and I allowed him to use my tent as I am traveling with him to help him find his wife," Lyn said as sheglared at Gerik.

Gerik looked abashed. "My apologies, Lyn of the Lorca. I was at error. Your gold?" He offered it out.

Lyn took it, carefully checking to make sure that the amount was paid in full. "Take good care of Erin, Gerik of the Aragan. Let's go Cale."

Cale looked at Lyn for a second, searching for any emotion, but found nothing out of the ordinary in her posture, or facial expression. He then followed her, on his way to find his wife. _Be safe, Jasith. I'm coming._

* * *

A hidden room, unknown location 

"Cale..." she whispered, her husband's name giving her small comfort over her situation.

The creature in front of her was nothing more than a construct, but it had feelings.

"Who is Cale, human woman?" the creature known as Kishuna asked.

"No one... Someone I have little hope of seeing again..." Jasith replied, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

The door opened, and a pair of children, one older, in her late teens by all appearances, and the other, a younger boy who looked about twelve, were tossed in the room unceremoniously. Jasith got a strange premonition of their looks. Both had bright whitish-blue hair. _They remind me of Cale, but are... different... Could they be part-dragon as well?_

The teen girl, got up slowly, slightly stunned. Her eyes were red as blood rubies. "Am I on Elibe?"

Kishuna spoke again. "That you are. It seems you are also prisoners of my creator."

Jasith cut in. "What is your name?"

"...Ninian..." the girl replied. "...What is yours? ...Are you a prisoner as well?"

"I am Jasith. And I am a prisoner, but he is not. This is his home," Jasith indicated Kishuna. "You are a part-dragon, Ninian, are you not?"

Ninian straightened slightly, hinting at nobility, and answered Jasith frankly. "Yes... How would you know that?"

"..." Jasith didn't answer.

Kishuna watched this exchange quietly, as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Flashback-  
Number 36 awoke, but could not see. He heard voices.

"Why do you give this one emotion, Lord Nergal? He has no need of it, does he? After all, he's only a construct."

"Don't question me, Sormac. I will choose to do what I wish with my creations. You would call it experimentation, but it is creation nonetheless. Now leave me to my ministrations."

Number 36 sank back into slumber.

End Flashback-

"Kishuna? Are you okay?" Jasith looked at the blood-haired construct oddly.

Kishuna shook the memory clear. "I'm fine, just questioning my own existence. Nothing worth talking of."

The boy stirred...

End Chapter 5_

* * *

Claen'tor: What do you think? Next chapter is when Sain and Kent enter the scene!_

_Edwin: Yes! Sain! My favourite! -silly dance-_

_Cale: Only because he acts a lot like you._

_Jasith: I like Kent better. Always the knightly, courteous man. And always meticulous in appearance. Like Cale here. -grins, andpats her husband on the back-_

_Claen'tor: You two can duke it out next chapter which one is better. For now, my readers must know something. I changed Ninian and Nils' hair color from the game because I say they are ice elemental dragons, which look like ice sculptures due to being of the cold element they were born of. Would you think that a dragon that looks like ice would have green hair? I thought not, so I changed it. And tell me what you think of my description of Kishuna so far. I'll describe him more thoroughly later.Reveiw, because I know you readers liked this chapter. I've gotten better at writing already, and I've rewritten my third chapter for crappiness. Until Chapter 6: Change of Plans, I bid thee adieu!_


End file.
